Jours d'Alesia: La Première Prophétie
by IfAuror14714
Summary: Une prophétie pour l'enfant des océans... Une sang-mêlé impossible... Une guerre... Un destin... Que cache la nouvelle de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés? Pourquoi se retrouve-t-elle dans le bungalow de Poséidon? Qui est-elle réellement?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais accepté d'y aller. Pourtant, « _Il_ » m'y a obligé. « Tu vas rencontrer d'autres gens comme toi… Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras comme chez toi… » C'est ce qu' « _Ils_ » avaient dit. Sauf que je n'ai pas de maison et personne ne peut être comme moi… Je suis déjà une hors-la-loi, une machine à tuer… Je ne trouverai jamais une place « _Là-bas_ » n'y « _En haut_ », car je ne suis qu'à moitié « _Eux_ » et plus que « _Les autres_ ». Tout ça, c'est de sa faute à « _Lui_ »…


	2. Chapitre 1: Le réveil

Le réveil

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. En fait, si. J'étais dans un éclair. Oui, c'est bien ce qui c'est passé. Mon cousin et son stupide conseil ont décidé de m'envoyer vivre avec les autres sang-mêlés, autrement appelés demi-dieux. Quel nom ridicule. Et comme ils n'en ont rien à cirer de mon humble avis, ils se sont tous liguer contre moi pour m'assommer, pour ensuite faire en sorte que je partes, inconsciente. Vraiment, BRAVO pour ce plan complètement débile ! Bon ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas cherché… J'ai juste détruit le porte éclair de Zeus, caché le Caducé d'Hermès, inter-changé les arcs d'Apollon et d'Artémis (ils détestent ça !) et fait explosé une grenade dans l'entrepôt d'armes d'Arès ! C'est _rien_ comparé à d'habitude, croyez moi, ça peut être vraiment la pagaille au palais… Bon, ça s'éternisait beaucoup trop ce voyage par éclair. Bordel ! Ça va prendre comb…

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais étendue dans un lit. C'est ce que mon touché me dit. En ouvrant les yeux, je découvris que j'étais dans une grande salle avec une trentaine de lit. Une infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là-bas ? À ma gauche, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, d'au moins deux ans de plus que moi, avait la jambe coincée dans de grandes bandes de tissus. Je me demandais vraiment comment il avait réussit à faire son compte… À ma gauche, il y avait deux garçons pareils, dont un qui avait les bras enroulés dans des bandages. J'étais encore dans les vapes -faut pas m'en vouloir, j'avais bénéficié d'un voyage _gratuit_ par éclair- lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un me parler :

-Tu m'entends ?

C'est quoi cette manie de toujours demander aux personnes qui sortent d'un coma, s'ils vous entendent ? Je le regardai, en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprit. Oui c'était un « Il » qui avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il sourit et se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Will Solace du bungalow d'Apollon. Je vais te poser quelques questions, ok ?

J'avais vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de l'envoyer paître, mais _un peu_ de bonne éducation m'a obligé à acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Il sourit de plus belle.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sérieusement, j'ai hésité à lui répondre.

-Al… (Stupide voix enrouée !) Alesia Océanos et j'ai seize ans.

-Joli nom. (Pas étonnant vu que c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné) Tu sais que tu es dans une colonie un peu spéciale ?

-Ouais… Pour sang-mêlés, je sais.

-D'accord… Tu sais qui est ton parent divin ?

Je lui fis un triste sourire qui disait tout.

-C'est qui ?

-Tu sais, Travis, tu es très indiscret. C'était le garçon de gauche. Je suis Malcolm, fils d'Athéna.

Les garçons à ma droite parlèrent.

-Travis Alatir…

-Et Connor Alatir…

-Fils d'Hermès ! dirent-ils en même temps.

Ok ? Je portai ma main à mon cou et réalisai que je n'avais plus ma chaîne. Non ! Je ne peux pas, mais NE PEUX PAS perdre ma chaîne ! Je me levai subitement du lit, à la grande surprise de Will, et m'approchai de lui.

-Où. Est. Ma. Chaîne.

Je le regardai de mon regard le plus froid et il frissonna avant de me répondre

-Là-bas sur la table, avec ta veste et tes souliers.

Il me pointa l'endroit en question et je pus soupirer. Elle était là. Argentée et portant une bague de la même couleur, elle était le seul héritage de ma mère, morte onze ans plus tôt. C'est vraiment cruel, mais tout ce dont je me rappelle d'elle c'est son sourire. Je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup, ayant les mêmes cheveux blonds qui descendent jusqu'aux reins, mais mes yeux bleus viennent de mon père. Mon _père_. Juste y penser me dégoûtait. Je le haïssais. À cause de lui, j'avais tout perdu. Ma mère, ma maison, ma ville, ma vie, il m'avait abandonné. Revenant à moi, subitement, je mis ma chaîne, mes espadrilles Converse bleus et enfilai ma veste en cuir noire. Je partais pour m'en aller sans aucune politesse, mais me ravisai et pris un couteau sur une table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? demanda Will.

-J'aide tes patients.

-Quoi ?! Attend…

-T'inquiètes, je sais ce que je fais.

J'enlevai les bandages de Malcolm, qui pâlit, et m'entaillai la main, faisant couler une goutte sur sa blessure. Elle guérit aussitôt et je m'attaquai à Travis. Will semblait sur le bord de l'évanouissement, tellement il était surpris par les vertus curatives de mon sang. Je sortis donc et m'attelai à trouver le maître des lieux, Dionysos.

Je fus arrêtée dans ma marche en quête de l'ivrogne de service, par une bagarre. Je me frayai un chemin parmi la foule et constatai qu'un des deux participant était désavantagé. Il était vraiment plus petit que son adversaire et ne semblait pas vraiment amusé par la situation. En fait, il avait l'air d'une victime. Il tomba à mes pieds et dans un élan de compassion –me rappelant que j'avais déjà été dans cette position- je le relevai. Son adversaire me regarda, se demandant comment j'osais le déranger dans son combat. Ben, c'est simple, j'oses c'est tout ! M'adressant au jeune garçon je dis

-Va à l'infirmerie et dit que c'est Alesia qui t'envoie. Tu avertiras Will Solace qu'il va y avoir un blessé.

J'étirai mes bras vers l'avant, enlevai ma veste et entrai dans l'arène.

-À la place de te battre contre plus petit que toi, tu devrais affronter un adversaire à ta taille !

-Et tu crois que tu peux me battre ?

Je fis mon plus beau sourire sadique.

-Les femmes d'abord, ai-je dis.

L'assemblée rit autour de nous, puis il s'élança. Ce ne fut pas bien long, avec quelques coups bien sentit des deux côtés, une lèvre fendue et un nez cassé chez mon ennemi, il se retrouva le cou prisonnier de mon bras dans une prise que seul moi connaît.

-Plus tu vas te débattre, plus que je vais resserrer mon bras. J'espère que cette leçon vous aura fait comprendre que s'attaquer à un adversaire inférieur est un déshonneur pour la légion et l'armée grecque.

Je le laissai tomber par terre et dis d'une voix forte

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est Dionysos ?

Ils me pointèrent tous une direction que je m'empressai de suivre après avoir repris ma veste.

-Ah ! Alesia tu es arrivée ! dis Dionysos.

-Comme si tu te faisais du souci pour moi…

Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours rondouillard avec des chemises de mauvais goût. Lorsque je suis entrée, il était en train de parler avec un garçon qui devait avoir un an de plus que moi. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux océans. Il était plus grand que moi.

-Ma chère, je te présente Percy Jackson…

-Le fils de Poséidon, je sais.

Percy fut surpris, sans doute, parce que Dionysos l'avait appelé correctement.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous aller désormais partager le bungalow trois, celui de Poséidon !

-_Quoi ?!_ avons-nous crié, Percy et moi.

Ce petit imbécile se permettait de me placer dans CE bungalow ? Il me regarda et je compris. C'était pour cacher ma véritable identité. Je soupirai bruyamment et dis

-Vous voulez vraiment tous mourir, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne cherchant pas à me provoquer. Je le comprenais. Aucune divinité ne voulais avoir affaire à ma colère, souvent trop violente. Il nous congédia, je ramassai mon sac avec mes effets personnels fraîchement arrivés et nous sortîmes de la Grande Maison. Quel nom bizarre pour une _simple_ maison… Nous soupirâmes en concert, puis nous croisèrent le regard de l'autre. Il commença à marcher et je le suivis. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes à un bungalow à moitié sur le rivage et à moitié dans l'eau.

-Bienvenus chez les Poséidon. Fait pas attention au ménage, dit-il sans intérêt.

Nous entrâmes. C'était _cosy_. _Comme un chalet au bord de la mer_, pensai-je. Sauf que je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie, avant… Je m'assis sur un lit près d'une fenêtre et décidai que ce serait le mien. Il semblait gêné.

-T'as pas l'air heureux de m'accueillir ici.

-Désoler, c'est juste que je ne…

-Ouais, moi aussi, je m'y attendais pas.

Un silence gênant plana. Il le brisa.

-On pourrait apprendre à se connaître ?

-Oui, on pourrait. Bonne idée.

Je lui fis un mince sourire auquel il répondit.

-T'as un nom de famille ? Alesia, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, euh… C'est Oceanos.

-Ok. Ben je te laisse t'installer. À tout à l'heure !

-Bye…

Je sortis un à un mes vêtements. Jeans de toutes sortes, t-shirts gris, noirs ou bleu pour la plupart. Je n'avais pas de bijoux, qu'une caméra, un cellulaire et un ordinateur portable, tous faits et conçus par Héphaïstos. Ma caméra, un bien tout aussi précieux que la bague de ma mère. Elle avait, dans un sens, été mon journal intime. Chaque fois que j'avais besoin de me confier, j'allumais la caméra et parlais. Cette fois, elle ne m'était pas vraiment utile. Je la rangeai ainsi que mes vêtements et observai mon nouvel environnement. Dans les fenêtres, il y avait des tridents qui formaient des séparations dans le verre. Les draps était bleus, comme tout ce qui était en tissus, à mon grand bonheur. Ce gars avait du goût. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis.

_-N'oublie jamais ma chérie._

_-N'oublie jamais quoi ?_

_La femme sourit à sa fille._

_-N'oublie jamais qui tu es._

_-Pourquoi maman ?_

_Elle l'avait regardé, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, attendant une réponse de sa part. Déjà à quatre ans, elle avait un esprit vif et une soif de savoir indomptable. _Elle fera sûrement des ravages à l'école_, pensa la mère._

_-Si tu te perds un jour et que tu ne te rappelles plus qui tu es, alors jamais tu retrouveras ta route. Mais si tu t'en rappelles, tu sauras toujours où aller._

_-Mais tu seras toujours là pour moi maman !_

_Elle se pencha pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux magnifiques. _Ceux de son père_, pensa-t-elle. Oui, car, elle, elle les avait gris._

_-Un jour, je ne serai plus là pour te tenir par la main ou encore te parler. Mais je serai toujours là en ton cœur, moi, Kate McKennon. Elle posa sa main où le cœur de sa fille battait. Tu dois t'en rappeler, car si tu oublies d'où viennent tes noms, alors tu seras perdue à jamais. Tu portes mon nom, ceux de deux divinités et enfin mon nom de famille. Tu es Alesia Kate Oceanos Chaos McKennon, tu es la fille de ton père et aussi ma petite fille, mon ange, ma bénédiction…_

_À ces mots, la femme serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête en versant une larme solitaire. Elle savait à ce moment très précis qu'un jour, sa petite tête blonde lui serait arrachée, le père le lui en avait parlé, et elle sombrerait. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce moment qui n'arriverait que bien des années plus tard. Mais elle était toute sa _vie_…_

-Eh, Alesia ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Percy me regarder d'un air attendrit. Il devait m'avoir regarder dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en baillant.

-C'est l'heure du souper.

Ah. Je me levai en m'étirant, passai une main dans mes cheveux. Nous sortîmes et dirigeâmes vers ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés et assis et lorsque nous montâmes les marches, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi avec des murmures s'élevant des tables. Je me sentais petite devant le grand nombre de demi-dieux grecs et romains qui étaient là. Je redressai la tête, l'air fière, et suivis Percy jusqu'à, ce qui sembla, notre table. De ce que je savais, c'est Chiron qui prit la parole pour faire taire les remarques dérangeantes. Heureusement, car je détestais être le centre d'attention. Il se leva et dit

-Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle pensionnaire, Alesia Oceanos, dans le bungalow de Poséidon. Souhaitons-lui la bienvenue ! Une partie de Capture l'Étendard se déroulera demain après-midi.

Des murmures satisfaits s'élevèrent des tables. Les campeurs se ressemblaient tous, enfin par table voyons !

-Hum hum.

Je me tournai vers celui qui m'avait sorti de mes observations. Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Apprendre à se connaître.

-Je m'appelle, en vérité, Persée Jackson.

-Et moi, attention c'est très long, Alesia Kate Oceanos Chaos McKennon.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif.

-J'adore tout ce qui est bleus, donc la nourriture bleue que fait ma mère.

-Ouais, j'ai crus voir ça. Sûr le coup, j'ai trouvé que tu avais du goût. Par contre, je n'ai jamais essayé la nourriture bleue…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ca peut s'arranger ! Pense à ce que tu veux manger, en bleu et ça va apparaître !

Je m'essayai avec mon verre en pensant à un _Sprite_, bleu, et il apparut !

-Cool !

Je pensai ensuite à mon plat préféré, encore en bleu. Des crêpes bleues, asperger de sirop d'érable, apparurent dans mon assiette. Je regardai Percy qui me regardait. Nous avions exactement choisi la même chose. Nous commençâmes à rire, juste pour nous. Ensuite, il m'expliqua le principe d'offrandes aux dieux et lorsque ce fut mon tour, je fis cramer une crêpe en pensant à Hermès, le seul dieu sympa que j'ai connu. Percy et moi parlâmes durant tout le long du repas. Nous découvrîmes que nous avions plusieurs points en commun. Il me présenta ensuite ses amis.

-Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, ma petite amie.

Blonde, peau bronzée et yeux gris.

-Piper Mclean, fille d'Aphrodite.

Brune, yeux verts avec une peau légèrement plus foncée que la moyenne.

-Hazel Lévesque, fille d'Hadès.

Peau noire, brune avec des yeux dorés.

-Frank Zhang, fils d'Arès

Un asiatique, cheveux noirs et yeux bruns.

-Jason Grace, fils de Zeus.

Blonds, yeux bleus avec une petite cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure.

-Et pour finir, Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos.

-Pour vous servir !

Brun aux yeux bruns. Je trouvai sûr le coup qu'il avait l'air d'un lutin. Nous discutâmes le reste de la soirée et pour moi, ce fut une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Lorsque nous rentrâmes nous coucher, j'eus le premier « Bonne nuit » depuis longtemps…


	3. Chapitre 2: Le compte à rebours

**Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mes fanfictions, je tiens à préciser que comme mon année scolaire est terminée, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, donc publier !**

**Revenons à Alesia. Les passages qui sont en italique sont des rêves d'Alesia, des Flash-back (vous allez comprendre pourquoi plus tard) dans mon contexte. Sur , je ne suis pas sûre que ça va apparaître correctement. Par précaution, je vais séparer chaque partie avec de magnifiques petites lignes, comme je viens de faire. J'espère que ça va fonctionner ! (Sinon, merde !)**

Le compte à rebours

_La jeune fille de quinze ans passa devant la salle du conseil de l'Olympe. Les dieux étaient encore entrain de parler de choses tout à fait banales. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à parler de ce qui l'intéressait._

_-L'heure approche, commença Zeus. Bientôt, il faudra qu'elle aille à la colonie. Nous ne pourrons plus la cacher ici très longtemps._

_-Elle est prête père, intervint Arès. Débarrassons nous de cette sale gosse !_

_Elle réagit fortement à cette insulte, mais en gardant le silence. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle écoutait le grand conseil en secret sans se faire voir et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle était là les observant._

_-Arès ! Dois-je encore te rappeler que sans elle nous allons périr ? Et bon sang ! Cesse de la traiter comme une moins que rien, elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça ! répliqua Hermès._

_Ce dernier se leva, prêt à se battre avec le dieu des voleurs._

_-Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as pitié d'elle ! Tu es faible !_

_-Pour t'avoir vu te battre plusieurs fois avec elle et t'avoir vu perdre à chaque fois, je dirais que c'est toi le faible !_

_Ils dégainèrent tout deux leurs armes, mais furent arrêtés dans leur élan par une déesse qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à maintenant._

_-S'il-vous-plaît écoutez moi, dit doucement Hestia._

_Ils se rassirent en entendant la voie rassurante et chaleureuse de la gardienne du foyer._

_-Je vous prierais de vous calmer. Nous sommes déjà en guerre contre Gaïa, ce n'est pas le moment d'en commencer une autre entre nous. N'ai-je pas raison ? Mon frère, dit-elle en se tournant vers Zeus, nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer en bas tout de suite. Il faut attendre ses seize ans, là seulement, la prophétie commencera._

_Tous réfléchirent quelques instants face à cette proposition et le Seigneur du Ciel rendit son verdict :_

_-Soit. Tes paroles sont sages ma sœur et je vais les écouter._

_La jeune fille retint son souffle et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Il ne lui restait qu'un an… Si peu avant d'être plongée dans cet endroit avec les demi-dieux. Elle s'avança vers un de ses murs et commença à graver la date sur le marbre blanc, elle inscrivit ensuite quelques mots et se jeta sur son lit. C'était une tradition qu'elle avait commencée à son arrivée dans le palais des dieux. Une autre journée où son avenir avait été décidé sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire… _Ne cesseront-ils jamais ? Ne comprendront-ils jamais que moi aussi j'ai mon point de vue ?_ pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil..._

Le premier rayon de Soleil de la journée toucha ma peau et je me réveillai immédiatement. Je sursautai légèrement en constatant que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre et me rappelai que j'étais dans le bungalow trois à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Soupirant, je regardai le réveille-matin sur ma table de chevet et vis qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Je me levai et allai me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais de petites cernes violettes sous les yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à partir au contact rafraichissant qu'offrait l'eau. J'allai ensuite prendre une douche en me plongeant dans mes pensées. Cela faisait deux fois de suites que je rêvais. Pas normal du tout. D'habitude, les sang-mêlés « normaux » font des rêves, mais pas moi parce que je ne suis pas normale. Et ça pour bien des raisons. Revenant à moi, je regardai mon bras gauche et vis que je portais encore un bandage dessus. Oui j'avais un bandage sur le bras depuis trois ans maintenant à cause de ma marque. Je le retirai doucement et observai les 12 symboles qui ornaient mon avant-bras. Soudain, l'un deux « s'illumina » faiblement. Je ne sursautai pas en voyant l'emblème de Mnémosyne devenir doré puisque cela faisait deux jours que cela avait commencé. Deux jours que je voyais un symbole « s'illuminer ». La première fois, c'était celui de Thétys et ensuite, Thémis. Je pensais à la situation, quand :

_Toc toc toc_

Je sursautai légèrement à l'entente de coups sur la porte.

-Alesia ? demanda Percy. Tu sors bientôt ? Parce que j'aimerais bien me préparer.

-Ouais, attend deux minutes ! lui criai-je en fermant l'eau.

Je sorti de la cabine de douche et entrepris de me sécher, ce qui fut facile puisque je n'eu qu'à penser à moi sèche et ce fut fait, puis je remis mon bandage. Mes cheveux qui étaient bruns à cause de l'eau redevinrent couleur blé lorsque je passai une main dedans et ensuite, je m'habillai d'une paire de jeans pâlie par l'usure et d'un chandail à manches courtes… orange. Orange avec un pégase et les initiales de la Colonie, CHB, inscrite. Je sorti de la salle de bain perplexe et demandai au fils de Poséidon si c'était lui qui avait mis ce t-shirt dans mes vêtements. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue parce que me connaissant je ne regarde jamais les vêtements que je prend avant de m'habiller.

-Oui c'est moi, me répondit-il. Tous les pensionnaires en ont. C'est notre emblème en un sens.

-Ok, mais ce n'est pas du tout ma couleur…

-T'inquiète, t'es pas obligée d'en porter un à chaque jours !

Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et lui laissai la place. Il me demanda de l'attendre pour me faire la visite guidée du camp. Je m'installai en, l'attendant, sur le quai rattaché au bungalow et regardai le ciel. Il prit une demi-heure avant de me rejoindre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Il m'expliqua que le matin et le midi, on pouvait aller à n'importe quelle table, mais pas le soir. C'était une nouvelle règle depuis l'alliance du Camp Jupiter et de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé suite à la défaite de Gaïa. Juste avant que nous montions les marches, il me retint par le bras. Des pensionnaires commençaient à arriver.

-C'est une tradition de recevoir un collier de cuir à son arrivée ici. À chaque été, on reçoit une perle indiquant la quête ou l'événement marquant de l'année. Il me tendit le morceau de cuir en question. Je sais que ça paraît idiot d'avoir ça autour du coup sans rien dessus, mais bon c'est ton premier été !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, légèrement embarrassé. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, puis il se mit derrière moi et releva mes cheveux que je retins avec mes mains. Il passa le cordon autour de mon cou, mais au lieu de revenir face à moi, il écarta lentement l'épaule droite de mon chandail, révélant une cicatrice. Ma cicatrice. Je m'écartai vivement de lui en laissant retomber mes cheveux sur mes épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Percy.

-Une longue histoire.

-Écoute Alesia, je sais que ça fait que quelques heures qu'on se connaît, mais tu peux me faire confiance !

Je hochai la tête. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais la question n'était pas là. _Lorsqu'il le saura, pourra-t-il l'accepter ? Pourra-t-il accepter que je ne sois pas comme lui ? Pourra-t-il accepter ce que je suis, qui je suis ? _pensai-je._ Je ne sais même pas qui je suis…_ Pour changer de sujet, alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre table, je lui posai une question à propos de ses perles.

-Elles sont pour quoi les tiennes ?

Nous nous assîmes face à face et je regardai son collier. Il y en avait cinq. Une avec un éclair, un morceau de peau d'animal, un labyrinthe, l'Empire State Building et la dernière avec un bateau dessus.

-Celle-là, c'est pour ma première quête quand j'avais douze ans pour récupérer l'éclair volé de Zeus, elle, pour ma « quête », disons que ce n'était pas vraiment la mienne, dans le mer des monstres pour récupérer la Toison d'Or. Ma troisième, c'est pour la bataille du Labyrinthe, ma quatrième pour la bataille contre Cronos et la dernière, pour la quête des Sept.

J'avais tressailli lorsqu'il avait prononcé Cronos. Pas de peur, mais d'une autre raison… Je fus coupée dans mes pensées lorsque plusieurs personnes se laissèrent tomber à nos côtés. Deux blonds s'assirent de bord en bord de Percy et je les reconnu comme étant Jason Grace, qui avait maintenant des lunettes carrée noires, et Annabeth Chase qui salua le fils de Poséidon d'un baisé sur les lèvres. _Ah oui, ils sont en couple ceux-là_, me rappelai-je.

-Tiens c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas obligée d'aller te réveiller Percy, remarqua Annabeth.

-Elle m'a réveillé ! s'indigna le fils de Poséidon.

-Hey ! Surtout te gêne pas ! répliquai-je.

Je lui balançai un coup de pied sur la jambe en dessous de la table, puis vint Piper Mclean qui avait une plume dans les cheveux et qui s'assit au bout du banc à droite de son petit-ami, Frank Zhang et Hazel Lévesque qui s'assirent à ma droite, le fils de Mars au bout. Ils furent suivis par un satyre aux cheveux bruns bouclés -qui se présenta à moi comme étant Grover Underwood- qui s'assit au bout de la table près de la fille d'Aphrodite et par une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns foncés qui s'assit à gauche d'Annabeth.

-Alesia, je te présente Reyna la fille de Bellone.

Elle me fit un simple signe de la tête auquel je répondis.

-Hey les gars ! fit une voix derrière nous.

C'était Leo Valdez.

-Salut, Alesia c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai et commençai à boire un peu de jus d'orange qui était apparu dans mon verre.

-Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un ! C'est ma petite-amie Calypso !

Je manquai m'étouffer à l'entente de ce nom. Je me retournai alors que le fils d'Héphaïstos me présentait.

-Cal' voici la nouvelle dans le trois Alesia, euh…

-Oceanos. Alesia Oceanos, dis-je à sa place.

Je la détaillai du regard alors qu'elle s'assoyait à ma gauche, les yeux ronds de surprise. _Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'arrive aussi tôt. Et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici…_ Elle avait des cheveux châtains avec une légère teinte caramel et des yeux bruns. Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement, sans encombres, sans questions à mon sujet enfin…

-Est-ce que tu vas participer au Capture-l'Étendard cet après-midi ? me demanda Piper.

Je reposai la fourchette qui m'avait servie pour manger et lui répondis :

-Je ne sais même pas en quoi ça consiste.

-Et puis, renchérit Percy, elle n'a pas encore d'armes !

Je souris à cette remarque puisque « techniquement » je n'ai pas d'armes.

-C'est un jeu de guerre, pour répondre à ton questionnement, dit Annabeth. Deux équipes, les rouges et les bleus, s'affrontent dans la forêt avec pour frontière, le ruisseau. Une équipe gagne lorsqu'elle arrive à faire passer la frontière l'étendard adverse. Les équipes sont formées par alliance entre bungalow.

-Ok… Je crois que je vais plutôt regarder aujourd'hui.

-Tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec Calypso alors ! dit Leo avec enthousiasme.

Je lui souris avec difficulté et lui répondis :

-Bien sûr…

Percy coupa court mes pensées pour commencer la visite guidée. C'est sans regrets que je quittais alors la table.

Nous avions vu toute la Colonie, de fond en comble, en passant par l'arène jusqu'au mur de lave. Nous avions dîné, puis nous étions retournés à l'arène où, possiblement, je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour me défendre. Arrivés, Percy ouvrit le hangar à armes, comme il l'appelle. Il m'invita à l'intérieur et commença à me demander mes préférences en matière d'armes.

-T'es plus corps-à-corps ou combat éloigné ?

-Corps-à-corps, mais je me débrouille en éloigné.

-Épée, lance ou poignard ?

-Les trois. L'épée est pratique, la lance est simple, mais le poignard, bien que court, est meurtrier.

-Sérieusement, comment veux-tu que je te trouve une arme si tu ne me donne pas d'informations concrètes ? dit-il exaspéré.

-C'est parce que j'en ai pas besoin ! dis-je en riant.

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main et nous sortîmes, moi hilare et lui, découragé. Le temps d'arriver au réfectoire une nouvelle fois, il fut déjà le temps du « fameux » Capture-l'Étendard ! Percy se dirigea vers les bleus qui était constitué de Poséidon, Hadès, Athéna, Déméter, Hermès et bien d'autres. Ils étaient contre Arès, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollon, Héphaïstos… Je m'étais figée en haut des marches lorsque tout le monde tourna son attention vers moi. C'est à ce moment très précis que Calypso arriva à mes côtés et me fit signe de la suivre, voyant que je ne savais pas où aller. Elle se dirigea vers Chiron qui me regarda d'un regard bienveillant. Je fus arrêtée par un commentaire lancé par un Arès qui s'avérait être celui que j'avais presque tué la veille alors qu'il tabassait un gamin. Gamin qui s'avérait un Déméter.

-Alors comme ça Jackson ta nouvelle petite sœur inattendue est trop peureuse pour se défendre ? Elle attend que Poséidon vienne la secourir comme la _fifille_ à son papa ?

-Dylan la ferme, lui dit Percy.

Dylan provoqua l'hilarité chez ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs avec ses propos tandis que je serrai les poings.

-Je. N'ai. Pas. Peur.

-T'as dit quoi pauvre fille ?

-J'ai dit que comparé à toi qui t'ai fait battre par, euh, moi ! Eh bien je n'ai pas peur de m'attaquer à plus gros que moi, comparé à toi qui t'en es pris à un gamin ! lui dis-je ne me rapprochant dangereusement. Un conseil, tu ne devrais jamais, JAMAIS, mettre Poséidon et moi dans la même phrase si tu tiens à ta virilité.

Je me retournai, mais me ravisai au dernier moment et lui envoyai mon poing au visage.

-Deux fois en deux jours que je te brise le nez… Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude !

Je marchai vers Percy qui me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, et lui dis :

-Fais-lui mordre la poussière à ce connard !

Je me dirigeai vers Calypso qui souriait et lançai un clin d'œil au Déméter que j'avais défendu la veille.

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que la partie était commencée et que Chiron nous avait laissé, Calypso et moi. Nous nous étions éloignées un peu et j'engageai la conversation alors qu'on s'assoyait sur un rondin de bois près du réfectoire.

-Comment es-tu parvenue à quitter Ogygie ?

-Oh ! Un jour, Leo a atterri sur l'île. Il est tombé amoureux de moi et lorsqu'il a du quitté, comme tous les autres avant lui, eh bien… Il a juré sur le Styx qu'il reviendrait me chercher pour m'emmener loin… Ça m'a fait perdre mon immortalité, mais ça valait le coup ! elle finit son explication en souriant rêveusement.

-Mais Percy n'était pas déjà allé sur l'île ce siècle-ci? C'est complétement insensé !

-Tu sais, les Parques font ce qu'elles veulent avec qui elles veulent.

-Ouais, c'est ce qui m'énerve chez elles, dis-je. Je rêve du jour où elles ne seront pas capables de manipuler le destin de quelqu'un ! Là tu peux être sûr que je vais devenir ami avec cette personne ! Ah !

Nous rîmes un bon coup ensemble. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un dans, presque, la même situation que moi. À ce moment-là, on pouvait facilement voir que quelque chose nous reliait. Elle cessa de rire et me regarda.

-Tu sais, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça...

-Comme quoi ? demandai-je.

-Tu as l'air joyeuse, mais dans tes yeux, c'est là qu'on voit toute la souffrance et la tristesse qui habitent ton âme.

-Une âme ? Je ris doucement. Est-ce que j'en ai au moins une ? Je me redressai. Lorsqu'ils vont le savoir c'est ce qu'ils vont dire que je n'ai pas d'âme.

-Je sais, je sais… À combien es-tu rendue ? demanda-t-elle en désignant mon bras gauche.

-Trois. Il nous reste neuf jours avant que ça commence…

-Chouette, ça rend l'atmosphère vachement joyeuse.

Nous entendîmes soudain des cris de joie et nous retournâmes au réfectoire où nous constatâmes que les bleus avaient gagné ! C'est sous cette euphorie que nous allâmes souper et que plus tard, j'allais aller à mon premier feu de camp à vie.

Percy et moi venions de rentrer de la mini fête qu'était le feu de camp. J'étais exténuée à force d'avoir parler à tout le monde pendant plus de trois heures. Dès que je fus changée en pyjama et Percy aussi, il me regarda sérieusement.

-J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce que j'ai vu ce matin.

Je soupirai.

-D'accord. J'avais huit ans quand je me suis faite cette cicatrice. Je… J'avais décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'escalader un gros bâtiment. J'avais réussi, mais à peine trente secondes après que je sois arrivée en haut, un griffon est arrivé, m'a agrippé le dos et m'a jeté du haut du toit du bâtiment. Ce que tu as vu n'est qu'une infime partie de ce quoi elle a l'air.

-Montre-moi…

Je me retournai dos à lui et levai le bas du t-shirt qui me servait de haut de pyjama. Je l'entendis retenir son souffle en voyant la longueur de ma blessure. Elle s'étendait de la base de mon cou à droite, jusqu'à la fin de mon dos.

-Pour… Pourquoi tu n'en as pas quatre ?

-Ses trois autres serres étaient trop courtes, heureusement pour moi.

Il acquiesça et alla se coucher ce que je ne tardai pas à imiter.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin à la même heure que la veille et fit les mêmes choses, sauf plus rapidement. Percy que j'avais soit disant réveillé se leva à son tour et alla occuper la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, j'avais ôté mon bandage et me remémorai le rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit-là. Ça avait été ma chute provoquée par le griffon. Je m'étais vue tomber et hurler de douleur lorsque le choc contre le sol était arrivé. Quelque fois, rien qu'en y pensant, je pouvais encore sentir cette douleur sourde dans mon dos. Percy sortit à ce moment-là et découvrit ma marque.

-C'est quoi ?

Je cachai mon bras derrière moi, mais rien à faire, il l'empoigna et le regarda.

-C'est un tatouage ?

-Une marque. Je suis née avec tandis qu'un tatouage non. Nuance.

-Elle représente quoi ? demanda-t-il. Parce que je ne reconnais aucun symbole.

-Les Titans…

-Ah. Alors c'est ÇA que tu cachais en dessous de ce bout de tissus !

-Bandage. Je te pris d'utiliser le terme politiquement correct.

Juste quand je finissais de parler, un symbole devint doré. Théia aujourd'hui. Percy me regarda éberlué et me demanda ce que c'était. Je lui répondis

-Ça veut dire que quatre jours sont passés et qu'il en reste huit.

-Huit avant quoi ?

-Huit avant les cinq jours du Ciel, avant la vengeance du Ciel, avant la destruction de la terre, expliquai-je.

-_Quoi ?_

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de déballer le reste de mes explications.

-C'est un compte à rebours Percy…

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires !**

**IfAuror**


	4. Chapitre 3: Le treizième symbole

Le treizième symbole

Ce samedi matin-là, j'étais assise sur le bord du mini quai du bungalow, mes pieds nus trempant légèrement dans l'eau froide du lac. J'avais laissé Percy dormir, comme il se plaint toujours que je le réveille en me levant à six heures du matin. Cela faisait trois jours depuis que j'avais révélé à Percy la signification de ma marque ainsi qu'une partie de l'origine de ma cicatrice. Pas question qu'il sache la véritable explication. Les symboles de Phébé, Rhéia et Japet s'étaient finalement illuminés. Le visage de mon « frère » s'était assombri à la mention du dernier qui aurait permis à Annabeth et à lui de s'enfuir du Tartare avec l'aide du géant Damasen, le Némésis d'Arès. Il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait en parler avec le reste des Sept et malgré ma réticence, j'avais fini par laisser tomber et le laisser en parler. De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent vraiment y trouver une explication. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper véritablement de moi lorsque… Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi, à ce qui m'arrivait ou à qui je suis. Percy faisait toujours en sorte que je sois à l'aise de parler avec lui de mon passé pour tenter de me faire ouvrir un peu plus à lui. Le problème est que ça me rendait beaucoup plus inconfortable qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que quelqu'un apprenne à propos de mon passé. Je ne voulais pas être considérée comme une erreur de la nature encore plus et traitée de monstre. Je ne voulais pas affronter les regards de dégout de la part des pensionnaires de la colonie. Je souhaitais surtout les épargner des souffrances que j'ai vécues au cours des onze dernières années. Tout ça c'est de la faute de mon père. S'il n'avait pas séduit ma mère alors je ne serais pas là et peut-être que l'orage qui se prépare se serait passé il y a des siècles. Je le détestais du plus profond de mon être ainsi que tous ses frères et sœurs. Sans eux, bien des malheurs ne se seraient pas produits et peut-être que le monde serait meilleur.

Je sentis une main se poser contre mon épaule droite et je tressaillis lorsqu'elle effleura légèrement ma cicatrice. Je tournai ma tête en direction de la personne qui interrompait mes pensées. Annabeth se tenait là un sourire sur les lèvres et un livre dans les mains. Je lui renvoyai un mince sourire et me décalai un peu vers la droite pour lui laisser de la place pour qu'elle s'asseye. Elle l'ouvrit à une page décernée aux symboles anciens et me demanda d'enlever mon bandage recouvrant ma marque. Je le fis tout en soupirant et lui tendis mon avant-bras gauche. La fille d'Athéna parcourut de son doigt les symboles en les analysant.

-Comment ça ce fait que tu soit née avec ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours eue et qu'un beau jour les symboles ont commencé à s'illuminer un à un.

Elle acquiesça avant de consulter son livre pour connaître la signification des différents symboles. Elle me fit par de ce que je connaissais déjà en me nommant les noms des emblèmes. En partant de la base de mon avant-bras jusqu'à mon poignet, il y en avait très exactement treize ne formant pas véritablement de motif distinct. Il y avait dans l'ordre Océan, Théia, Koios, Rhéia, Crios, Thémis, Hypérion, Mnémosyne, Japet, Phébé, Cronos, Thétis et le dernier. C'est étrange parce que c'est le seul dont je ne connaissais pas la signification, n'y l'origine. Il avait une forme de galaxie à huit branches sortant délicatement du centre pour venir toucher les douze autres comme de minces fils. Annabeth fronça les sourcils en feuilletant les pages et en ne le trouvant pas. Elle retourna en arrière et relus chaque paragraphe, mais sans parvenir à trouver ce que c'était. La blonde laissa sortir un soupir d'exaspération et voulu recommencer, mais je l'en empêchai en posant une main sur son épaule. Je lui fis un mince sourire et elle se leva pour aller chercher plus en profondeur dans d'autres livres du bungalow 6. Je remis mon bandage et pus enfin retourner à mes pensées en plongeant mon regard océan dans l'horizon.

OoOoO

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je me levai rapidement et rentrai à l'intérieur du bungalow, alerte. J'attrapai une batte de baseball qui traînait près de la porte et me tournai en direction du cri. Je soupirai et laissai tomber mon arme de fortune par terre et m'avançai vers le lit de Percy. Au-dessus de lui se tenait un oiseau brun et blanc ainsi qu'un petit serpent accroché sur les barreaux de son lit. Je pris le serpent dans mes mains et m'adressai à lui.

-Raoul ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de faire peur au gens quand ils se réveillent ? Et Bertrand, dis-je en me tournant vers l'oiseau. Ça ne se fait pas non plus pour toi.

-Mais-mais-mais co-comment ça se fait que tu ailles un serpent ?!

-Premièrement, c'est un boa constricteur…

-UN QUOI ?! MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! C'EST ILLÉGAL CES TRUCS-LÀ ! cria-t-il.

-C'est juste un bébé ! ET PUIS TU TE CALMES S'IL-TE-PLAÎT !

-D'accord. Et c'est quoi cet oiseau de malheur ?!

-Un koukabura, répondis-je alors qu'il me regardait avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Ça vient d'Australie. Et avant que tu le demandes, ils sont arrivés ce matin par Hermès Express.

-Ah ok… Ça explique tout… Dis euh… Il se passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Annabeth est venu te voir pour ta marque ? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé

J'hochai la tête positivement et allai porter Raoul sur les barreaux de mon lit, près de la fenêtre. Bertrand vola jusqu'à son perchoir, toisant d'un air hautain le brun. Je lui relatai ce que sa petite-amie avait découvert ainsi que le mystère du treizième symbole. Il partit alors se changer pour aller déjeuner et je le suivis au réfectoire. Percy me raconta que Grover, son meilleur ami, avait réussi à repérer plusieurs sang-mêlés en Géorgie à Atlanta, ce qui était très rare étant donné qu'ils sont quatre et sont toujours ensemble. Ça ne me sembla pas plus intéressant que ça, alors je changeai vite le sujet pour en savoir plus sur les types de personnes à la Colonie. Ils m'expliqua beaucoup de chose jusqu'à temps que Chiron se lève pour faire une annonce.

-Pensionnaires ! Cet après-midi se déroulera, à la demande persistante de certains, une partie de Capture-l'Étendard ! Veuillez préparer vos alliances et vos stratégies avant quatorze heures.

Il se rassit et soudainement, plusieurs personnes que j'identifiai rapidement comme les Sept vinrent pour déjà commencer à parler de la partie. Je n'écoutai qu'à moitié pendant la majorité de cette petite réunion, ne m'en préoccupant pas plus que ça vu ma non-intention d'y participer comme la dernière fois. J'étais tellement partie loin dans ma tête que je n'entendis même pas qu'ils avaient cessé de parler, s'étaient tournés vers moi et me demandaient si j'allais y jouer cette fois. Percy me balança un coup de pied sur la jambe en dessous de la table pour attirer mon attention. Je sursautai et lui lançai un regard confus.

-Bon, tu vas jouer ou non ? demanda le brun.

-Euh à Capture-l'Étendard ?

-Ouais, répondit Jason.

-Je, non, non je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vraiment, c'est mieux si je reste en dehors de ça comme la dernière fois.

-Ah non ! s'exaspéra Piper. Tu fais partie des pensionnaires, tu participes comme tout le monde ! Et ne tentes même pas de dire non. Si tu sais pas te battre vu que tu n'as visiblement pas d'armes, on va juste te placer en défense avec des gens expérimentés.

Je baissai ma tête et soupirai bruyamment. J'hochai ensuite la tête en signe de reddition et retournai à mon déjeuner en paix alors qu'ils savouraient leur petite victoire. Ils m'entraînèrent tous ensuite vers le rangement d'armes pour me trouver une épée un minimum correct ainsi qu'une armure à ma taille, avant de me laisser là pour aller officialiser certaines alliances entre bungalows. Je tirai sans cesse sur les parties de protection n'étant pas habituée à porter quelque chose comme ça. Même avant d'arriver à la Colonie, jamais au grand jamais porter une armure me serait passer par la tête !

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça moi, hein ? dis-je à personne en particulier.

Une bourrasque de vent me frappa comme pour dire de m'arranger toute seule et je soupirai en commençant à faire tournoyer l'épée que j'avais dans les mains…

OoOoO

**YÉÉÉ ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! *****Lance des confettis partout autour d'elle***** Enfin la fic à reprit… En parlant de sa, je suis désolée de la looooongueeeee attente que l'école a provoquée dans mon processus d'écriture. Mais au moins, vous avez maintenant le chapitre trois ! C'est pas génial ça ?! Bon pensez à laisser un commentaire !**

**IfAuror**


	5. Chapitre 4: Jeux et révélations

Jeux et révélations

-Souvenez-vous pensionnaires, pas de mort ni de blessures graves, annonça solennellement Chiron. Si vous êtes le responsable d'une de ces situations, vous serez puni et privé de dessert ! C'est compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça autour de moi avec un air des plus sérieux sur leurs visages. Tout ça juste parce qu'il les a menacés de les priver de dessert ? Non, mais sérieusement ? C'est débile… Dès que le cor sonna, je suivi Percy là où j'étais postée pour la partie, c'est-à-dire directement à la défense de l'étendard. Malgré mes protestations concernant ma position, Percy m'avait assuré que je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité là qu'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui et ceux qui m'accompagnaient dans cette tâche inutile, j'ai décidé de quitter mon poste après seulement dix minutes. Pourquoi m'entêter à rester là alors que je pouvais être utile ailleurs ? Je me dirigeai alors vers le camp adverse pour pouvoir enfin démontrer que je n'étais pas la fille faible qui demande de la protection comme certains pensionnaires le pensaient. Non. Dès que je suis arrivée à l'endroit où le plus gros du combat se passait, j'ai laissé l'épée qui m'avait été donnée ainsi que les pièces d'armure tomber et m'élançai dans la bataille. Je donnai plusieurs coups de coudes et de poings à ceux qui étaient dans mon chemin et ne m'attardai pas plus avant de me diriger vers une bande de Arès qui se croyaient plus forts que les autres. J'aperçu Percy un peu plus loin, mais ne m'arrêtai pas. Le premier qui m'aperçu était une fille un peu plus vieille que moi. D'après ce que j'en savais sur ce bungalow, elle s'appelait Clarisse Larue et elle était la conseillère du bungalow cinq. Elle se précipita vers moi avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Malheureusement pour elle, je déviai tous ses coups d'épée pour lui envoyer mon coude à la figure en une feinte que moi seule connais. Elle s'écroula sur le sol avec un bruit mât. Pourtant je l'ai pas frappée si fort que ça… Bon peut-être un peu. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mes divagations parce que ses trois frères m'encerclèrent rapidement. Je reconnu parmi eux Dylan, l'imbécile de service qui m'avait insulté, et fit une évaluation rapide de la situation. Trois gars plus grands et plus musclés que moi, armés jusqu'aux dents d'épée de trois pieds de long et de boucliers en métal épais. Moi tout ce que j'avais c'était mes compétences stratégiques, un cerveau, mes compétences physiques, quelques bottes secrètes et un élément surprise. Justement, peut-être que maintenant que je suis en infériorité numérique ça serait une bonne idée de l'utiliser. Même s'ils sont plus nombreux que moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis pour autant réellement en mauvaise position. Je pris une grande inspiration alors que le premier commençait à avancer un peu plus vers moi et me concentrai. Je sentis les molécules d'air autour de ma main droite se rafraîchir et juste avant qu'il ne me frappe avec son arme, je l'arrêtai avec la mienne d'une seule main. Il fut surpris pendant quelques secondes à cause de la soudaine apparition de mon épée, une magnifique arme argentée avec un pommeau incrusté de pierres blanches et vertes. Je fis tourner mon poignet vers la droite et profita de sa paralysie temporaire pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans le ventre. Un de moins, deux qui restent. Je décidai de ne pas perdre mon temps avec eux et en quelques passes ils étaient eux aussi au tapis. Je continuai donc ma route jusqu'à l'étendard ennemi et y fut rapidement. Arrivée à destination, je constatai que quelque chose clochait. Le drapeau était simplement posé sur le sol à la vue de tous et je ne détectais aucun piège. Tout était calme, trop calme. Il n'y avait aucun vent, aucun bruissement de feuilles. La seule chose qui venait troubler le silence environnant était ma respiration lente et régulière. Je fermai les yeux et tendis l'oreille. C'était impossible que je sois seule dans ce coin de forêt. En me concentrant bien sur ce qui m'entourait, je réussis à percevoir une respiration provenant des arbres. Oui, je sais que les arbres ne sont pas capables de respirer, mais quelqu'un était caché dans le feuillage. J'avançais un peu vers l'étendard et me retournai juste à temps alors que le vigile tombait derrière moi. Si je me souvenais bien de ce que Percy m'avait dit, c'était Chris Rodriguez un fils d'Hermès et accessoirement le petit-ami de Clarisse. Il dégaina son épée et ne me laissa pas le temps de porter le premier coup. Il était bien meilleur à l'escrime que les Arès de tout à l'heure, mais se retenait pour ne pas me frapper trop fort. Nous enchainâmes bottes après bottes avant qu'il ne me décoche un coup au visage. Mon nez se mit à saigner, laissant des tâches écarlates sur mon t-shirt propre. Je reculai de quelques pas avant de me reprendre et de l'attaquer de plus belle. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il commençait à peiner à contrer mes coups. Je réussis à le désarmer et à le mettre à genou avant de poser ma lame contre sa gorge. Le reste de l'équipe des bleus et des rouges arriva bien assez vite et je me retrouvai au milieu de regards confus et de questionnements. Je baissai mon épée et allai prendre l'étendard de l'équipe adverse avant de le tendre à Jason qui me regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Je fis rapidement disparaître mon épée et commençai à marcher vers les bungalows en replaçant mon nez et en le pinçant pour arrêter son saignement. Percy arriva rapidement à mes côtés alors que j'essuyais mon nez sur mon t-shirt de la colonie. Dès qu'il commença à parler, je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Non, mais t'es malade ?! Je t'avais dit de rester à la protection de l'étendard ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être blessée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu l'es déjà !

-C'est pas la première fois que je me ramasse un coup sur le nez et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière fois alors tu te calmes ! dis-je en montant moi aussi le ton. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

Il allait répliquer, mais fut interrompu par Chris et Clarisse venant vers nous.

-Eh, c'était tout un coup que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure. Bravo, sérieusement pour vaincre quatre enfants d'Arès, il faut être sacrément entraîné, dit la brune en me donnant un coup amical à l'épaule.

-C'est vrai, répondit Chris. T'es vachement douée, je sais pas d'où tu sorts ça, mais c'est incroyable comment tu te bats. Tu m'as vraiment donné du fil à retordre ! Ah et… Désolé pour ton nez.

Je lui fit un petit sourire et me tournai vers Percy en haussant les sourcils. Il soupira et je continuai seule ma route jusqu'à la salle de bain du bungalow trois.

OoOoO

Je me regardai dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ce que j'y vis me fit rire. J'avais l'air pitoyable avec mes traces de sang séché sur le visage et même mes mains en étaient tâchées. Je les lavai, puis pris un linge propre pour nettoyer mon visage. Je relevai ma tête, après m'avoir aspergée d'eau fraiche, et regardai mon reflet. Je savais que j'allais devoir affronter les questions de Percy et de ses amis concernant mon épée et mes habiletés au combat, mais je voulais aussi éviter ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Je devais les épargner. Ils avaient déjà tellement fait pour l'Olympe, pour le monde entier et ils ne méritaient pas de devoir supporter mon secret. Je rencontrai mon regard dans la glace et soupirai. Tous ces mensonges pour rien. Je sortis de la salle de bain du bungalow et me changeai de t-shirt rapidement. Dès que j'eus fini de passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête, j'entendis un murmure de conversation se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je me cachai dans un coin de la cabine et attendis d'être en mesure de pouvoir mieux entendre les personnes parler. Je distinguai rapidement les voix de Percy, Annabeth, Piper et Jason.

-… La comprendre Percy. Elle est ici que depuis peu de temps.

-Mais elle pourrait faire un effort ! répondit mon compagnon de bungalow. Je fais tout pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi, mais elle ne dit jamais rien et évite mes questions.

-Percy…

-Non Piper, il a raison. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait réussi à vaincre Chris qui est un des meilleurs épéistes de la Colonie en entier ? D'où est-ce qu'elle sort son épée ? Parce que je pense pas qu'il y en avait une comme ça dans l'armurerie. Et d'où est-ce qu'elle a reçu son entraînement ? On ne sait rien à son propos. On ne sait même pas si elle est une personne de confiance, la coupa Jason.

-Non, mais t'es parano ! Il faut arrêter de voir des menaces partout ! On a vaincu tous les ennemis possibles et inimaginables, quand est-ce que vous allez devenir moins méfiant ? Annabeth, dit-leur.

-En fait, je suis un peu de leur avis… Pas totalement d'accord, mais un peu.

Piper soupira bruyamment pour manifester son mécontentement.

-Piper écoute, recommença la fille d'Athéna. Elle a des symboles sur son avant-bras gauche et pas n'importe lesquels. Ceux des douze premiers Titans, les enfants de Gaïa et Ouranos ! Et il n'y a absolument rien sur le treizième, aucun écrit, rien. Et puis elle n'a pas été revendiquée.

-Cette fois-ci elle n'échappera pas à nos questions, dit Jason.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bungalow, je sortis rapidement par une fenêtre et m'accrochai à son bord. J'entendis leurs exclamations de surprise lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de mon absence et alors qu'ils repartaient, je me laissai tomber dans le lac. Si seulement ils savaient…

OoOoO

Après avoir surpris la conversation de quatre des Sept, je marchai longtemps sur le territoire de la colonie avant de me retrouver là où la Toison d'Or était accrochée. Je fis la rencontre du dragon Pelé, le gardien de ce bien et dès qu'il m'a vue, il n'a pas essayé de me dévorer. Il m'a laissé le flatter tranquillement après m'avoir fait un simple signe de tête. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien j'ai passé de temps en sa présence, mais ça m'a permis de penser à la situation. Je pouvais sentir que les gens commençaient à se méfier de moi et peut-être avaient-ils raison. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas révéler mes secrets. C'était une des règles primordiales de survie. Ne fais confiance à personne. Il y avait tant de chose que les sang-mêlés ignoraient sur notre monde et ce qu'il cache et je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient près pour ça. Pelé et moi entendîmes du bruit provenant de derrière nous et il se mit à grogner lorsque l'intrus se dévoila. Devant nous se tenait Will Solace.

-Euh salut ! dit-il.

Il s'avança vers moi, mais fut arrêter par le grognement défensif du dragon. Je le caressai pour le rassurer et il arrêta, permettant au fils d'Apollon d'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste voir comment allait ton nez.

-Mon nez ?

-Oui, tu te l'ais cassé non ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien, argumentai-je.

-Je veux juste vérifier, c'est mon rôle de médecin !

Je soupirai et lui fis signe de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il releva mon visage et observa mon nez avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il décréta que tout semblait bien aller et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconque fractures, ce qui semblait l'intriguer fortement. Il se releva et me dit que l'heure du souper était arrivé et que je devrais y aller. Je me levai et le suivi jusqu'au réfectoire alors qu'il me parlait de ses avancées concernant l'étude du poison de drakon. Rendus, je n'allai pas m'asseoir à la table de Poséidon, mais plutôt suivis Will jusqu'à la sienne. Nous continuâmes à parler durant tout le repas et lorsqu'il fut temps de faire l'offrande au dieu, je ne me levai pas et commençai à manger. Percy me regardait du coin de l'œil et je savais que ça l'énervait qu'il ne puisse pas me poser ses questions. Juste pour l'énerver, je lui souris avant de me reconcentrer sur ma conversation avec le blond. Je commençais à l'apprécier. Quelques heures après, nous nous retrouvâmes tous autour d'un feu de camp pour souligner la partie de Capture-l'Étendard de plus tôt. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je sente une ancienne énergie se propager autour des pensionnaires et de moi. Je me levai subitement du banc sur lequel j'étais assise et commençai à regarder autour de moi les sourcils froncés. Will me dit de me rasseoir, mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Cette présence… Je l'avais déjà senti… Je me figeai soudainement lorsqu'une fumée verte se propagea partout. Rachel Dare, l'Oracle de Delphes allait émettre une prophétie. Mais pas n'importe laquelle… Dès qu'elle commença à parler, tous les campeurs, satyres et Chiron tombèrent par terre en se tordant de douleur tout en essayant de se boucher les oreilles. J'étais la seule encore debout et aussi la seule qui pouvait entendre les paroles prophétiques dans ce langage d'un autre temps. L'Oracle se tut et les gens se remirent de leurs émotions. Elle se remit à parler cette fois en anglais et ce qu'elle dit confirma mes doutes.

-Toi, fille de l'océan. Suis la route des tiens jusqu'au dernier jour. Suis ton destin fille de Titan…

Puis Rachel s'effondra sur le sol. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, choqués par ces mots. Pour ma part, je me contentai de relever la tête et de partir de la scène. Mon départ était éminent. Tout comme la fin de mon secret…


End file.
